No One Will Ever Love You
by YourFairytale
Summary: Blaine is a big superstar, but Sebastian's always there to remind him that while maybe thousands of people love him, no one will ever love him like he does. (Written for Seblaine Week 2013. Day 6- Famous.) Minor minor sexual happenings.


**Note**: Song- No One Will Ever Love You from the TV series _Nashville_.

...

Blaine didn't know if he'd ever get used to seeing his face and hearing his name on TV, or in magazines, or on the giant billboard for his new album on Times Square. When they were out at a restaurant, or the supermarket, or wherever they happened to be; whenever he turned on the radio; hearing his own songs being broadcast to the world was something he doubted he could ever fully adjust to.

He loved it, though. He loved hearing how much people loved him, and loved the music he was making. He had only been in the business a very short time. As soon as he found an agent that would give him the time of day, the world took to him. He was soon loved by pretty much everyone. Sebastian always knew that if Blaine would just take the steps, he would make it. Blaine's insecurities always got in the way, but Sebastian pushed him because he knew that it was Blaine's dream and he wasn't going to let his husband fail just because he didn't believe in himself. Sebastian believed in Blaine. He knew that the moment the world caught a glimpse of him and his talent, he would be a star. Sebastian had never felt prouder than the day Blaine had walked through their front door, telling him the news that the label he'd been chasing had contacted him, asking him to sign right away. That was until the first time he heard his husband on the radio, and then his first concert, and his first awards show.

"Blaine! I see you brought your handsome husband with you tonight!" One of the reporters on the red carpet asked.

"Of course I did." Blaine smiled proudly, slipping his arm around Sebastian's waist, nodding. "There's no one else I'd rather share these things with."

Sebastian just smiled, slipping his arm around Blaine's back.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Mr. Smythe, how proud are you of Blaine for having four nominations at his very first awards show?"

"Oh, I am so proud of him." Sebastian nodded.

"Were you surprised that he has so many?"

"Absolutely not." He shook his head.

Blaine chuckled, looking at the reporter. "He's my biggest fan."

The reporter smiled, turning her attention back to Sebastian. "Is that true, Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian nodded, smiling. "It is definitely true. Blaine's a star. I always knew he would be." He said as he gently rubbed Blaine's back, causing the other to lean into him more, tightening his arms around Sebastian's waist. "He's my superstar. Always has been, always will be. So everyone should watch out." He said, winking before looking at Blaine, who was looking up at him smiling sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Blaine giggled, grinning. "See? How could I not bring him?"

The reporter smiled at them, cooing over them and asking a few more questions before letting them go.

That night was the night Sebastian thinks he actually was the most proud. Blaine had won the award for 'Best New Artist'. Sebastian was Blaine's date, of course, to the show and he couldn't have been more proud to be with him. Proud isn't even a accurate enough word to describe how Sebastian felt that night. And it didn't surprise him one bit the way the crowds and the paparazzi yelled his name and how much they loved him. "I love you most," He murmured into Blaine's ear as they posed for pictures on the red carpet, causing Blaine's knees to go weak and a big grin to spread across his face.

It was moments like those, those sweet moments when Sebastian would whisper to him, or kiss him, or take his hand, where he would be brought out of the whirlwind of all of the yelling and pictures being taken and he'd look at Sebastian with the sweetest look and he would kiss him, right on the lips, no matter where they were. Because suddenly he was pulled back into their little bubble, the one where no one existed but them.

That's what Sebastian did. He boosted Blaine's ego, giving him all the confidence in the world, but at the same time, he kept Blaine grounded. He reminded Blaine constantly of how much he loved him and how proud he was of him. He also reminded Blaine of their rules that they had made when they got married. Family first, career second. Blaine had always done well to remind Sebastian of that all those times he started to over-work at the office. Blaine had always kept him grounded, so he could only return the favor. "No one will ever love you like I do." That's what he would say to Blaine all of the time, and always exactly when he needed to hear it most. It kept his head out of the clouds. Blaine loved that about Sebastian. He loved that he could count on him for that. He never lost sight of what was important. It was also nice to hear through the phone, or skype, or text, whenever he was lonely on the road without Sebastian. Because despite having hundreds and hundreds of people around you, loving and adoring you, nothing compared to the love that came from being with his husband.

….

When they came back home to their apartment that night after the awards show, Sebastian took Blaine's award and walked into the living room with him, placing it on their mantle. Sighing softly as he smiled at it.

Blaine came up to him, smiling as he leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder, whispering. "I can't believe I won that."

Sebastian clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, looking at Blaine as if he were crazy. "I can." He nodded, pulling the shorter man to him and slipping his arms around him. "I always knew you'd make it, baby." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

Blaine closed his eyes, slipping his arms around Sebastian, hugging him tight for a moment before looking up at him, smiling. "You never stopped believing in me, did you?"

Looking at Blaine seriously, Sebastian shook his head. "Not for one moment."

"Thank you." The other whispered, looking up at his husband lovingly.

"I love you." Sebastian nodded, cupping Blaine's face gently, looking him in the eyes. "And I am so, so, so proud of you." He whispered softly before kissing his lips very slowly.

Blaine melted as he kissed his husband back, the same electricity behind it as the first time they kissed. "Mmm," He hummed happily, gripping at Sebastian's blazer a little. "Why don't you take me to bed and show me just how much."

"It would be my pleasure." Sebastian smirked. "Mr. Award Winning Best New Artist." He mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Despite Blaine's busy schedule of writing songs and music, recording that music, promoting it, all of the shows and events and how often he had to leave New York, they were still so in love, and they still were so passionate about each other and they always showed it every moment they got and that night was no exception. They undressed each other as they made their way to their bedroom. They shared hot, passionate kisses as they let their hands roam each other's body. Sebastian took over the first time, kissing all over Blaine's body, touching him everywhere, leaving a trail of fire under ever spot of Blaine's skin he came in contact with. He couldn't help but smirk to himself once he had _the - _the one and only, completely famous and _deliciously_ sexy - Blaine Anderson under him, trembling, whimpering and moaning his name. "Mine," He growled in Blaine's ear, biting his earlobe gently.

"Yours, I'm yours." Blaine whimpered in agreement as he clung to Sebastian, their hips moving rapidly against each other, desperately chasing their release.

After they both hit their climax, they laid there together, wrapped up in each other, sharing slow kisses. "Mmm," Blaine hummed, kissing Sebastian's lips very slowly before pulling away and kissing his nose. "I love you, Mr. Smythe." He whispered, looking at his handsome husband.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, looking into the hazel ones across from him. "And I love you, Mr. Smythe." He smiled, kissing Blaine once more.

"I've been wanting to tell you," Blaine whispered against Sebastian's lips. "I've been writing a new song,"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, pulling back, smiling. "You have?"

"I did. It's not finished yet," Grinning, Blaine nodded. "but I want you to hear it," He whispered, biting his lip, tracing small hearts on Sebastian's naked chest. "You inspired it."

"Really?" Sebastian smiled.

Blaine just nodded as he got out of the bed, going over to get his guitar from the corner, coming back and crawling under the sheet again, sitting up with his guitar in his lap. "You are my biggest supporter, Sebastian. You're my number one fan, you're the love of my life.." He smiled, leaning over and kissing his husband's forehead. Sebastian smiled, his eyes fluttering as he listened to Blaine. "And like I said in my acceptance speech tonight, you're the reason I am where I am today. The only reason." He shook his head. "If not for you, I'd still be working at the book store." He chuckled. "But, you also keep me grounded and I know that you'll never let me get out of control like some celebrities. Because you remind me that this…" He said, patting his guitar. "…isn't the love of my life, this is my career. You, you're the love of my life. You always bring me back, baby. Some nights I still feel like those newlyweds that we were so many years ago. And this…this is a little thank you for that." He nodded, smiling at Sebastian before picking up his guitar, playing a very soft tune.

"_Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting, they're not waiting for you. _

_Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted, that you're needed. _

_Cause it's not true. _

_I know why you're lonely, it's time you knew it too._

_No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you, no one will ever love you like I do._

_I'm all you've got._

_I'm all you'll ever need._

_I'm all you'll ever have._

_No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you, no one will ever love you like I do._

_Like I do._

_Like I do."_

As Sebastian listened to the song, the smile never left his face. He didn't say a word when Blaine was finished, he just simply took the guitar from him and sat it on the floor before scooting closer. Blaine looked at him, biting his lip gently, his breath hitching a little as he felt Sebastian's hand slowly run across his stomach to pull him closer. Smiling as Sebastian captured his lips in a very slow, sensual kiss, he knew the answer to his unasked question. Sebastian loved it, of course. Sebastian always loved when Blaine would sing about them, which he did often. He loved that Blaine was proud enough of them to sing about them.

They made love again that night, slow and intense, with Blaine in control, as they whispered 'I love yous' and sweet things to each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
